cave_story_moddingfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiles
]] Tiles are the 'Building Blocks' for every Map in Cave Story. They serve as the basic level format, as well as the aesthetic, of a Map. Cave Story contains several types of tiles, each with their own function. Tileset Guides * Breakable Blocks * Moving Blocks * Falling Blocks Tile Properties Note: A Tile is a 16x16 Pixel Block. Modders can designate a Tile Type to one 16x16 Block at a Time, unless they have their mod configured to use 'HD' tilesets. Legend: ''' * PC - Player Character. The Character the players control. * NPC - Non-Playable Characters. Most Entities that are not the PC are NPCs. * BLT- Bullets that the PC shoots. '''Tile bases: * Group I: Includes Tiles 00 ~ 1F. Backgrounds. * Group II: Unused? Tiles 20 ~ 3F. * Group III: Foreground. Tiles 40 ~ 5F. * Group IV: Foreground Water. Tiles 60 ~ 7F. * Group V: Air Currents. Mostly unused. Tiles 80 ~ 9F. * Group VI: Water Currents. Mostly unused. Tiles A0 ~ BF. * Group VII: Unused. Probably a design preparation for Background Air Currents. Tiles C0 ~ DF. * Group VIII: Unused. Probably a design preparation for Foreground Air Currents. Tiles E0 ~ FF. Tile Types: * Tile 00 - '''Air Tile. NPCs, PCs, and BLTs will appear in front of it. * '''Tile 01 - '''Background Tile. Identical to Tile 00 except that when viewing the map, it shows up as a background tile. * '''Tile 02 - '''Background Water Tile. See Tile 60 for behavior. Rendered behind NPCs, BLTs, and PC. * '''Tile 03 - '''Special Background Tile. PCs and BLTs will pass through it, but NPCs treat it as a Solid. * '''Tile 04 - '''Identical to Tile 03. * '''Tile 05 - '''Special Solid Background Tile. BLTs can pass through it, but PCs and NPCs can't. BLTs, NPCs and PCs will appear in front of it. * '''Tiles 06-1F - '''Background tiles, see Tile 01. * '''Tile 40 - '''Foreground Tile. NPCs, PCs, and BLTs will appear behind it. Shows like a background on the map. * '''Tile 41 - Regular Solid Tile. NPCs, PCs, and BLTs cannot pass through it. * 'Tile 42 - '''Spike Tile. Tile contains a Spike NPC that will damage any PC that makes contact with it. The Spike will always deal 10 Damage. Rendered in front of the PC, etc. Is basically a tile 45 with damage. The damage hitbox, however, is slightly smaller than the tile itself. * '''Tile 43 (SN) - '''Solid Tile. Appears as the star block from Npc/Sym. NPCs and PCs cannot pass through it until a BLT makes contact. The BLT will change Tile 43 to the tile immediately to the left to it in a Tileset. It will carry the aesthetic and properties of that tile. Can have multiple 'Layers' if there are more tile 43s to the left of it on the tileset. * '''Tile 44 - '''Special Foreground Tile. PCs and BLTs will pass through it, but NPCs treat it as a Solid, except NPCs with the flag 2 'Ignore Tile 44'. * '''Tile 45 - '''Foreground Tile. Identical to Tile 40 except that when viewing the map, it shows up as a solid tile. Acts similarly to multiple other types of tiles, including some OOB tiles such as 4F. That one acts almost identical to 45. * '''Tile 46 - '''Special Solid Tile. PCs cannot pass through. NPCs and BLTs will pass through. * '''Tiles 50-57 - '''Solid Slope Tiles. Like Tile 41, but as a Slope. * '''Tile 60 - '''Foreground Water Tile. PCs who makes contact with Tile 60 will be in a 'Submerged' state. The PC's speed, momentum, and jump height are severely reduced. This will also start a ticking counter that, when it reaches 0, will immediately start the Game Over sequence. NPCs and BLTs are unaffected. All Tiles with a Blue Color have this 'Submerged' trait as well as the Foreground trait. * '''Tile 61 -' Underwater Solid Tile. The same as Tile 41, but with the 'Submerged' trait. The PC, however, will only be affected by that if he/she is stuck INSIDE the block, however. * 'Tile 62 - '''Water Spike Tile. Same as Tile 42, but with the 'Submerged' Trait. * '''Tile 63 - '''Foreground Tile, see Tile 45. * '''Tile 64 -' Special Foreground Tile. The same as tile 44, except now no NPCs can get through. * '''Tiles 70-77 - '''Like Tiles 50-57, but with the 'Submerged' Trait. * '''Tiles 80-83 - '''Wind Tile. Pushes the player in the direction the arrow is pointing. * '''Tiles A0-A3 - '''Water Current Tile. Like Tiles 80-83, but with the 'Submerged' Trait.